Snow Bonding
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: The Monkey team has to go defeat evil in a heavy snow storm, that only becomes heavier and Antauri ends up in a bad situation,what is to happen next? Antaurioc


Disclaimer: Don't own SRMTHFG

A/n: I am putting my oc in this story, but her intro is coming soon, so just go with me, I can't tell you too much about her less I give away the plot for her big story, but she was once tricked into being evil by Mandarin, but the others managed to turn her around. She is supposed to be albino, for those who have no clue what that means she's completely white and what wasn't covered with fur was pink and her eyes were red, now covered with pink protectors like Nova

**Snow Bonding**

Winter in Shuggazum meant that the snow fell, and Nova wasn't too thrilled about that. She looked out at the white blanket that covered the city in disgust.

"Guys, I just realized something, Christina (a/n: my o.c.) would blend in to that snow!" Otto said

"Whoa, I would have never figured that out, what else have you figured out 'oh obvious one!'" Sprx said sarcastically

"Bravo, that was so funny I forgot to laugh" Gibson deadpanned

Antauri smirked and Nova gave that one a laugh

"Now that was a good one, Gibson," Chiro said

"Thank you that just goes to show you that even I can be funny sometimes"

"Yeah, yeah brain-strain, if the hero gig doesn't work you could always become a comedian" was another sarcastic reply from Sprx

Sprx and Gibson argued back and forth for a while

"That is quite enough," Antauri said seriously

Nova stared at the snow until the alarm went off; multiple attacks were going on at the same time.

"Great, we have to go out in the snow!" Nova complained

"We can't think about that now" Chiro said, "MONKEYS MOBILIZE!"

"Super…"

"…Robot…"

"…Monkey…"

"…Team…"

"… Hyper..."

"...force…"

"…Go!"

The monkeys split the robot into the individual parts to cover more ground, what they didn't know was what was to come next.

The snow began to fall more rapidly.

"Aw great, I can barely see" Sprx said

"Then you are doing a lot better than I," Antauri replied "I am having to use the instruments to help me pilot, I can barely see the front of the brain scrambler"

"Don't be a fool, Antauri, pull back, don't fly blind!" Gibson said

"I would be happy to," Antauri snapped "but my controls are trying to freeze up!"

Chiro looked up and found that the brain scrambler and was shocked to see it falter in flight

"Antauri, are you okay?" Chiro demanded

No response, Antauri was too busy trying to regain control of the brain scrambler to respond

The brain scrambler faltered again and dove off course out of control but in the flurry of snow this wasn't seen by the rest of the monkey team.

Christina walked in the snow to the place she was staying and was stunned to see the brain scrambler headed towards a small hill outside the city.

"No, Antauri!" she whispered fearing for the life of her secret crush

Christina took off running in the direction the brain scrambler was headed, in her heart she was praying that Antauri would survive.

"Antauri, are you okay big guy?" Sprx said over the communicator, but the only thing that served as a reply was static

"Hey, brain-strain, can you locate Antauri?" Sprx asked Gibson

"No, I have been trying though," Gibson replied "Otto, did you finish the repairs on the brain scrambler?"

"Yes, I did" Otto replied "in record time too"

Gibson groaned "Otto did you have caffeine before you started those repairs?"

"Yep" Otto said happily

"Otto, you twit, you know better than that, caffeine makes you hyper and when you are hyper your work suffers greatly, if Antauri crashed it was probably because you did the repairs in no fit state to work" Gibson scolded

"Um… Gibson, weren't you supposed to go behind him and check his work?" Nova asked

Gibson sweat dropped and gave an awkward nose

"Mr. Hal Gibson!" Nova growled

"It's been nice knowin' ya" Sprx teased

"Hey, Sparky, why don't you just quit while you're ahead"

"I thought I told you to _never call me that_!" Sprx yelled

"We can sort this out later, now we have citizens to save," Chiro said "and one of our own"

Christina arrived at the crashed brain scrambler

"Antauri!" she called but he didn't respond

She managed to open the cockpit and saw him laying inside, unconscious and injured. The blood was hard to see on his black fur, but her nose told her it was there.

"Antauri" she whispered and gently removed him from the brain scrambler and was shocked when she felt the fresh blood that was in his fur where various things hit him in the crash.

"Just hold on, Antauri," she whispered and went on to find warm shelter, and she did in an old run down cabin.

"It's better than nothing" She whispered and went inside and realized she forgot the first aid kit in the brain scrambler, she went back and got it and barely made it back before the storm bared down with all it's furry

By this time the rest had reunited at the robot's normal location and began to try and find Antauri.

Christina went to work on Antauri's injuries After a couple of tries she managed to get the bleeding to stop

"Whew, now I just need to make sure he'll be warm" she looked down at herself for the first time since she located Antauri

"Oh, great, that will be fun to get out, but on the bright side, he quit bleeding" she looked around the cabin and soon found a single blanket and took it and placed it on Antauri

"Okay, now to get the blood out of my fur before he wakes up" she muttered and soon had her fur snow white again.

She went to check on Antauri and noticed he was trembling from the cold

'Oh no, what do I do now?' she wondered to herself she looked around and saw nothing that could help her, then she remembered what she had been taught. 'Okay, it's time for me to try not to be awkward, he needs me…'

"I hope you'll forgive me for this, Antauri" she whispered as she lay down beside him and pulled him close to her, it was the only thing she could do for him

(POV: Antauri)

I felt pain shooting through my body and tried to figure out what had happened. Then I heard Christina's voice somewhere in the distance

"I hope you'll forgive me for this, Antauri"

Why would she think that I would not forgive her for something.

(Third person)

Antauri barely felt her pulling him close to herself before he once again fell unconscious.

"This is rather distressing… we are going to have to wait until the storm clears to even have a hope of locating Antauri's tracker" Gibson sighed

"Stay calm, team, I'm sure Antauri will find a way to make it through this storm" Chiro said

Christina dozed off; her heart still held the secret fear that Antauri would be upset about all that has happened.

A couple hours past and Antauri opened his eyes slowly and tried to identify his surroundings, but little did he know, that in moving he had disturbed Christina

"Antauri, you shouldn't move around very much, you were in a crash" Christina said and he could tell by the tone of her voice she was just waking up.

"Christina, where are we?"

"On a hill outside of Shuggazoom," she got up, "you crashed the brain scrambler"

"Oh, that's what happened" he said sitting up, "Thank you for your help, now I must find the others"

"In your condition, the only thing you need to be finding is rest" Christina said, "lay down, I'll take care of things"

"Okay, if you insist" Antauri laid back again

Christina and Antauri found things to talk about, it was the only way she was certain that he didn't doze off on her, because individually if either of them fell asleep they would be as good as dead.

Christina turned her back and went to get something in a screened of portion of the one room cabin. Antauri stood shakily and went over to where she was preparing some food for them and continued what she was doing

"Antauri, get back in bed, NOW!" Christina yelled

"Okay" Antauri obeyed and went to lie back down; he knew that she was right

"I thought I told you to rest that I would take care of things" Christina fumed "oh well, what's done is done"

Christina continued to grumble under her breath for a while

"Well, I have us some food prepared, it might not be great, but it'll have to do" she sighed and they ate in silence, the only sound was the wind outside. Christina let Antauri rest while she investigated something

"I would have swore I saw a chimney, and that means this cabin has a fireplace" she whispered and soon discovered said fireplace behind a bit of false wall.

"Whoa and there's even wood back here!" Christina built a fire that soon had the place warmer and added more light to what little they had

"Christina, it is late, you should rest as well" Antauri stated

"I'm okay, I took a nap earlier"

"Christina, I can tell by the sound of you're voice you are tired, come your body needs rest" He said

"Are you inviting me to share that blanket with you?"

"Yes"

"Antauri you don't have to" she looked him in the eyes "but as you said earlier 'if you insist'"

Christina walked over and got under the cover and found that it put her extremely close to him. She turned her back so she wasn't looking at him in hopes that she would be able to not think about his presence and actually sleep, but that hope was shattered when she felt his arm around her. She realized that in his own way, Antauri was telling her that he cared about her.

"Antauri, there are some things I need to know, just answer honestly please"

"I always answer honestly" he replied

"Do I ever cross your mind?"

"No"

"Do you like me?"

"Not really"

"Do you want me?"

"No"

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No"

"Would you live for me?"

"No"

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No"

Christina gave him a hurt gaze and slid away, "Final thing, pick your life or me"

"My life"

"Just like a guy!" she said in tears and got up

"Christina, let me explain, then maybe you'll understand" he stood and approached her "you don't cross my mind because you are always on my mind. I said I didn't want you because in truth… I need you." He looked at her to try and see her reaction "I said I wouldn't cry if you left" he sighed "because I would die if you left. The reason that I said I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. Anything is not the word I would use to say what I would do for you instead I would say I would do everything for you"

Christina gasped

"I picked my life because you are my life… now do you understand?"

"You… you're too good to me, I mean, after what I did…"

"Christina, that was a time when you were weak, Mandarin took advantage of your weakness, I do not hold your actions from that time against you"

"That's the thing, Antauri; you seem to have forgiven me so easy, but… I can't seem to get over all that happened… it's like everyone else is willing to forgive me, but I just can't forgive myself"

"One day you will find that you can come to terms with what happened with Mandarin, but in the meantime, I suggest we get some sleep," Antauri said gently

They went back to bed and were soon asleep in each other's arms.

By morning the storm had cleared and Gibson had found Antauri's tracking device.

"Team, I've found Antauri!" he said happily

"Great, let's go get him" Nova cheered

"Okay team" Chiro smiled "monkeys let's get Antauri back"

The monkeys went to their vehicles and headed towards the location.

"There's the brain scrambler," Chiro said "where's Antauri?"

"To the east of here, apparently he somehow got out of the brain scrambler and got somewhere else" Gibson said

"Okay, let's just find him" Sprx said

The monkeys found the cabin and went inside to see Antauri and Christina asleep holding each other.

'Man I'm glad I had this camera in my fist rocket… this is so black mail material!' Sprx thought slyly and then snapped a picture of the sleeping duo

"Sprx!" Nova growled quietly

"Antauri" Chiro said

"Hum?" Antauri woke quickly when he saw the rest of his team standing in the doorway, and for once was glad that his black fur served to hide most of his blushing, unfortunately Christina's white fur advertised her embarrassment loud and clear.

"Sprx-77!" Antauri growled at seeing the amera and levitated it out of his hand and to himself where he deleted the picture of him holding Christina off the memory so Sprx couldn't use it against him. "Do that again and you won't get the camera back." He warned

"Okay, Antauri," Sprx said

They left the cabin and Otto and Gibson went to work on the brain scrambler.

Christina moved to stay with the monkey team happy in the knowledge that Antauri returned her feelings and was willing to wait until she was ready to try and have a relationship before he tried to push their relationship any further

**The End**

(For now)


End file.
